Limiters for constraining the range of motion of one portion or component of a disk drive head suspension with respect to another portion or component are well know. For example, limiters are often used to limit the motion of the slider mounting region of a flexure with respect to a load beam to which the flexure is attached. Limiters of these types and methods for manufacturing the limiters are disclosed, for example, in the Brooks, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,637.
Disk drive head suspension limiters can generally be classified into one of two categories. The first category is limiters that are formed after the two components have been assembled (e.g., welded) to one another. The limiter shown in the Davis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,853 is an example of a limiter of this first category. Limiters formed after component assembly are often easy to manufacture, and have relatively tight tolerance limiter gaps (the amount of space between the engaging and engaged portions of the structure). Unfortunately, the limiters often have relatively low limiter engagement (the amount of overlap between the engaging and engaged portions). Limiters with low engagement are prone to unhooking.
The second category is limiters that are formed before the two components are assembled. The limiter shown in the Prentice et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,085 is an example of a limiter of this second category. The assembly of these limiters requires the merger of the engaging and engaged portions or components. The merge process often involves motion along more than one axis, something that can complicate the suspension manufacturing process. Although merged limiters often have higher limiter engagement making them less susceptible to unhooking, the merge process often makes it more difficult to control the limiter gap.
There remains a continuing need for improved limiter structures and methods of manufacture and assembly. A limiter that can be formed after assembly, and provide both high engagement and tight limiter gap specifications would be particularly desirable.